Cuántos Cuentos Cuento
by Rohe
Summary: El corazón de una mujer es un profundo océano de secretos. Isabella Newton lo sabe más que nadie. Todos humanos.


Autora: Rohe.

Título: "Cuántos Cuentos Cuento".

Género: Romance/Drama.

Rating: T.

Resumen: El corazón de una mujer es un profundo océano de secretos. Isabella Newton lo sabe más que nadie. Todos humanos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.

Advertencia: AU, OoC, todos humanos, OS.

* * *

 _Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

—Iré a trabajar, Bella —dice Mike, sonriendo. Me pasa un brazo por la cintura y me besa el pelo—. Te veré en la noche.

Seco mis manos con el paño de cocina y le abrazo.

—Que tengas un buen día.

Él me mira fijamente, con expresión tierna. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, aspirando su loción. _No es como la suya. Jamás lo es._

—Hoy es nuestro aniversario…—murmura Mike en mi oído, balanceándome suavemente—. Ya son doce años. Vaya. ¿Cómo has logrado aguantarme tanto tiempo?

El número cae al fondo de mi estómago como una roca. De igual manera, rompo a reír suavemente, haciendo una mueca.

—Has hecho tu parte también.

Mike niega suavemente con la cabeza, deja un beso sobre mis labios y se aparta.

—Nos vemos luego.

Veo cómo mi esposo se aleja, toma su maletín y deja nuestra casa con parsimonia. Me acerco rápidamente a la ventana para verlo partir. Su cabello rubio se nota opaco y casi sucio cuando se sube al _Audi._ Su monótono traje me asfixia y me deprime, pero no me quejo.

No hay mucha luz al aire libre, porque es uno de esos días típicos en Forks, Washington, pero me siento como si tuviera un reflector enfocado en mí, uno que ha estado ahí los últimos doce años.

Me alegra que Mike trabaje los sábados, ya que puedo deambular libremente por la casa. Todos los años, en esta misma fecha, un nudo enorme se me forma en la garganta y los ojos me escocen, llenos de lágrimas punzantes, y él comenzaría a preguntar…

Cuando veo que el automóvil desaparece en la carretera, corro hacia la habitación y tomo entre mis manos el teléfono que Mike me regaló por navidad. Marco el número, manteniendo el dedo en el botón de «colgar» mientras el teléfono suena por si contesta la persona equivocada.

— _**¿Hola?**_ —saluda Alice Cullen. Suspiro aliviada, dejándome caer sobre la cama matrimonial.

Luego lo pienso bien y salgo de ahí lo más rápido posible. No puedo hablar con Alice en la cama que comparto con el "amor de mi vida" todas las noches. Salgo hacia el jardín, que tiene un deprimente árbol suplicando por luz solar.

—Hola, Alice, soy Bella.

— _**¡Ah, hola, Bella! Llamaste más temprano hoy. ¿Cómo estás?**_

 _Medio asfixiada_. Intentando calmar la emoción del volver a escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga, sonrío suavemente.

—Bien.

— _**¿Llamas para saber las últimas noticias?**_

— ¿Últimas noticias?

Alice suspira.

— _ **Creí que ya lo sabías. Salió en los periódicos y en las noticias… lo siento mucho, Bella.**_

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Me estás asustando.

— _ **Se casará con Tanya Denali. En una semana. En verdad lo siento.**_

Trago saliva, ignorando la agitación de mi pecho.

— ¿Tan pronto? Creí que sólo llevaban unos meses.

— _ **Siete meses, para ser exactos. Pero él está hechizado por ella. No sé qué pasa con Edward… Pero me arriesgaría a decir que está enamorado. Hace muchos años que no lo veía de ése modo.**_

Yo trago aire precipitadamente, tratando de mantenerme en pie. _Edward, Edward, Edward._

—Pero, ¿no dijiste hace dos meses que parecía que todo iba a acabar pronto?

— _ **Bella, desde la última vez que hablamos pasó un mes. En treinta días pueden cambiar muchas cosas. Creo… creo que Tanya está embarazada.**_

 _Embarazada._ A pesar del dolor que me asfixia, logro sacar una débil sonrisa. _A Edward siempre le gustaron los niños. Al fin cumplirá uno de sus sueños._

— _ **Oh, acabo de recordarlo. Te envié un paquete la semana pasado, por tu cumpleaños.**_

—Gracias, Alice. No era necesario.

Luego de un largo silencio, musita:

— _ **Edward lo eligió.**_

Trato de controlar mi respiración agitada, y asiento repetidamente con la cabeza. Alice no podría mentirme, ¿cuál sería el fin? _Edward eligió un regalo para ti._ Siento como si tuviera diecisiete años otra vez.

—Dile que se lo agradezco—murmuro, de pronto cansada—. Alice, debo ir a hacer la cena.

— _**¿Tan pronto? Apenas hemos hablados dos minutos… ¿hay una fecha importante hoy?**_

—Es nuestro aniversario. Con Mike, digo. Cumplimos doce años de habernos casado.

— _ **Oh. Bien, yo debo salir con Tanya a elegir su vestido de novia. ¿Me llamas en un mes?**_ —murmura, con voz decaída.

Contengo las lágrimas que amenazan por caer de mis mejillas y asiento, aunque no puede verme.

—Adiós, Alice. Te quiero.

* * *

Mientras limpio la casa, pienso en los ejes por los que ha girado mi vida. ¿Realmente debía haberme quedado con Mike; o podría haber ido a Londres con Edward ignorando a mi padre, mis deseos y mi vida entera? No, no podría haberlo hecho. ¿O sí? Lo amaba lo suficiente para haberlo hecho. _Lo amo aún._

Pero no tengo tiempo para seguir pensando en eso, porque veo que Mike estaciona el automóvil y baja de él con un gran paquete. Está envuelto en un enorme moño rojo, que es demasiado pomposo, pero me hace esbozar una sonrisa triste.

Corro a recibirlo en la puerta, y él, como siempre, se inclina y me besa. Ésta vez, agarro con fuerza su corbata y lo atraigo más a mí, haciendo que Mike pase un brazo por mi cintura. Me esfuerzo por encontrar una sensación de amor pleno o un simple aprecio, pero lo único que consigo es que mi cabeza duela por la falta de oxígeno.

—Qué lindo recibimiento.

Le sonrío, de pronto culpable. _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._ Besé a Mike pensando en Edward, tratando de encontrar lo que me faltaba desde hace mucho. Lo abrazo, tratando de esconder mi vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Fue agotador—dice, avanzando hasta el salón, sentándose en el sillón—. Mira, alguien te ha enviado un paquete. Lo pasaron a dejar a la oficina. No quise abrirlo, porque ya sabes, es tuyo.

Le quito el paquete de las manos, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra mi pecho. Desarmo el moño, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Cuando lo desvuelvo, un lindo y delicado cisne de cristal aparece frente a mis ojos. Junto a él, una pequeña nota que desenvuelvo con cuidado.

" _Para el cisne más delicado y hermoso que alguna vez vi._

 _Jamás olvides que eres demasiado para él._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Cisne.*_

 _E.C._

— ¿Quién lo envió? Es precioso.

Guardo la nota rápidamente en mi bolsillo y le digo con voz temblorosa:

—Mi madre. Fue para mi cumpleaños. Ella… cree que me gustan los cisnes.

Y suelto una risa seca que se clava en mi pecho, haciéndome daño. _Sí me gustan. Me gusta cualquier cosa que puede hace que lo recuerde._

—Deberíamos ponerlo en la habitación, ¿no crees?

— ¡No! —grito, tomando al cisne entre mis manos. Mike me mira, confundido—. Es mío. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi madre… lo quiero sólo para mí. Tú entiendes.

Él me mira, esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva que hace que vuelva ha sentirme culpable.

—Lo entiendo.

Al anochecer, luego de una cena deliciosa y de hacer el amor con Mike, me levanto de la cama y camino hasta el jardín, poniéndome un abrigo. Como él tiene el sueño pesado, ni siquiera se mueve cuando salgo de la habitación.

La noche está estrellada, como casi nunca sucede. Miro al cielo, y en algún lugar de mi interior, encuentro una sonrisa que es única y exclusivamente para Edward.

Esbozo en mi mente su rostro delicado y pálido, preguntándome si aun así; si su piel casi brillante sigue igual de nívea. Si su sonrisa torcida sigue teniendo el mismo efecto que siempre: ése que hace que todas las mujeres suspiren. Pero ahora, la única que lo hace es Tanya Denali, aquella modelo que él conoció en Berlín.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_

Permito que una lágrima descienda por mi mejilla, liberando emociones que escondo la mayoría del tiempo. Lanzo un beso al aire, fingiendo que en algún grado Edward puede alcanzarlo y ponerlo sobre sus labios.

Suspiro, ignorando el dolor que me provoca aquél pensamiento. Después de aquello, entro a la casa y me acuesto en la cama, junto a Mike. Él se acerca a mí y me envuelve con sus brazos.

— ¿Dónde fuiste?

—A ningún lado—respondo, en voz baja. _Desgraciadamente_. Luego muerdo mi lengua por ése pensamiento tan ingrato.

Después de eso me duermo, yendo a un lugar donde los brazos que me envuelven son los de Edward y la felicidad de Tanya Denali es la mía.

* * *

" _Pero a veces si no mira nadie_

 _cerrando los ojos lanzo un beso al aire_

 _y luego suspiro y despacio imagino_

 _que allí donde quiera que estés amor mío_

 _aterriza en tus labios y piensas un poco en mí."_

 _La Oreja De Van Gogh._

* * *

 ***Cisne: swan, en inglés, significa cisne. Juego de palabras.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


End file.
